Mad Bomber (video game)
Lucas "Luke" Carlyle, or also better known as the Mad Bomber, is a major antagonist in 2007 video game Spider-Man 3. He is the leader of the H-Bombers and a former director of his own industries, in which he led a series of terrorist attacks in pursuit of vengeance against the city for shutting him down. He stands out because of his selfish nature and for being a heartless terrorist. He was voiced by , who also voiced Green Goblin in Spider-Man: The Animated Series, the Cyclops in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Grandfather in Operation: Z.E.R.O. and as well as Colonel Volgin in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. Biography Luke Carlyle was a rich businessman before J. Jonah Jameson wrote newspapers in the Daily Bugle which prompted the city to examine him, proving that his factories were responsible of the mass pollution, heading to the authorities shutting them down. Embittered, he organized a group of mercenaries and started a bombing spree across the city. After blowing up his own building, he called Jameson anonymously and told him about a set of bombs planted through the city, which prompted Peter Parker to go, as Spider-Man, to subway to disarm the bombs and to let the latter blow up safely. After placing a bomb in a Mentracore chemical plant, Carlyle encountered and challenged and taunted Spider-Man. Carlyle threw an explosive cylinder in an attempt to blow him up as well as the factory before leaving in helicopter, however Spider-Man escaped. To finish Jameson once and for all, the Mad Bomber planned to assault the Daily Bugle building and take Jameson. After Spider-Man disarmed all the bombs in the Bugle, he followed Mad Bomber's helicopter. Carlyle placed an explosive collar on Jameson to keep him away from going far away from chopper, otherwise he would be blown up, and Mad Bomber threw him out of the helicopter, only for Jameson to be caught and saved by Spider-Man, who continued to chase the helicopter to prevent Jameson's death and catch the Mad Bomber. Carlyle attempted to exterminate Spider-Man by launching missiles to him, however, Spider-Man defeated him by using his webbing to hurl them back to the chopper. Finally, Carlyle and his minions got out of a helicopter, which then crash, via using jet packs. But, the Mad Bomber then detonated explosives in their henchmen's suits stating that he was "handing them their walking papers", while he alone escaped. Carlyle's lack of remorse and terroristic actions make him a vile and effective villain. He proves several times that he is nothing more than a selfish monster who will do anything to get back at those who mess with him. He further shows how selfish he is with his motives as he was willing to destroy an entire city all because he was upset over his company getting shut down. Trivia *He is a loose adaption of Lucas "Luke" Carlyle, a villain from the Marvel Comics who was armed with six mechanical tentacles similar to Doctor Octopus' own. *Mad Bomber is the only villain from Spider-Man 3 video game to avoid justice. He did, however, got exposed and is on the run. *He is the only villain, apart from the three antagonists from the film, to appear in all versions of the game. **In the PS2 version, instead of escaping following his defeat, Carlyle is apprehended by Spider-Man after he repeatedly fires rockets on his own helicopter, killing his men in his attempt to kill Spider-Man. **Also, in the PS2 version, Carlyle is a direct boss fight whereas on the XBOX 360 and PS3, the helicopter is riding is the boss fight instead. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Marvel Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyers Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Leader Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Sadists Category:Delusional Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Businessmen Category:Polluters Category:Murderer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Wealthy Category:Kidnapper Category:Karma Houdini Category:Inconclusive Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Hypocrites Category:Vandals Category:Anarchist Category:Thugs Category:Homicidal Category:Arrogant Category:Saboteurs Category:Strategic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Game Bosses Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Psychopath Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Abusers Category:Fighters Category:Non-Action